Fighters of Lapis/Trivia
While Samus is listed three times in starter characters, she is only one character. *Samus' Zero Suits are different colors except for the last one, which is a complete ninja outfit. *Samus' Justin Bailey Suits include a school girl outfit, a red bikini, a blue bikini, a black bikini, the original green haired leotard, and Noel Vermillion's outfit. *If a skeleton kills a creeper, you will get a music disk. *If you get Gangsta Kermit to shoot the normal Kermit, Kermit will run away. *You can distract a storm trooper and make their aim even worse by making Samus wear the Justin Bailey suit. *Ned Flanders has the best super move in the game. *Hot Dog is the most rounded character. *After defeating Chris Bores, a pop-up box will ask if you really want to unlock Chris Bores. You can unlock him anytime after saying no and going into options. *Goomba can be stomped. This will one-hit kill him. *The Kermit Mafia has never been created by Cloverfield, but the idea was inspired by him. *There can actually be a total of 48 characters at once if all players are playing Xenomorph. *Dunsparce can actually pick up enemies too. *All Titan characters can use Zelflux if his core gets corrupted. *Rosalina can control the stars in the Space stage. *Rosalina has a Zero Suit, a school girl outfit, a black dress, a red dress, and a blue bikini. A suit where just the lumas are covering her can be unlocked. *Finn has the yellow sweater, the pink sweater, a dark Finn costume, and his crystal form as costumes. *Homer can charge his super by eating a doughnut. *Ned Flanders can charge his super by reading from the bible. *Chris Bores has no winning screen. Whover was fighting against him will win instead. *If Mordecai and Rigby are on a team, they will scream "YEAAAAAAH!" once they win and Benson will tell them to get back to work. *Beetleworx Abomination is the only character who doesn't have a set-in stone moveset. *Medusa and Palutena each have each other's outfits. *Medusa's outfits consist of a black dress, Black Widow's clothes, Palutena's dress, and a black bikini. *Palutena's outfits consist of a white wedding dress, Tifa Lockheart's outfit, Medusa's dress, a "I Heart Pit" shirt, and a white bikini. *Metal Mario's outfits are based off metals and rust. He has a shiny chrome plate, Iron Man outfit, a rusted outfit, and a gold outfit. *Fennel was originally supposed to be in the game, but there wasn't any idea for a moveset for her. *If Homer eats a Krispy Kreme Doughnut, he will shout "Wahoo!" *Homer has a Peter Griffin coustume, his fat man coustume, his work coustume, Radioactive Man coustume, and a color scheme that resembles Flanders. *Wreck It Ralph has color schemes similar to Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Eario as his costumes. *The Irate Gamer is the only character that is not required to play as to unlock anything. *Super Sonic was considered being a character at one time, but was moved to Sonic's super. *At one point, UberHaxorNova was supposed to appear as a playable character but was pushed down to assist. *T0M.V.12 did the art for the Justin Bailey Suit Samus. *Glitch characters like Missingo and M were supposed to appear, but were pushed back to the sequel. *At one point, there were going to be four variations of Samus: Normal, Zero Suit, Justin Bailey, and Bikini. Bikini was scrapped as most of the Justin Bailey suits are bikinis anyway. *Fionna and Cake were going to be playable, but were pushed back to assist. *Marceline was a fan suggestion. *The Irate Gamer has only one costume, and that's Evil Bores. *This is Sorastitch's most worked on game to date. *A sequel is planned, with glitches as the villains. *Thanos is said to appear in the sequel. *The Avengers Theme is the theme for the game. *Most of this isn't trivia. *If Sonic eats 30 doughnuts without moving a lot, he will grow fatter and have a heart attack. This is a reference to Sonic 2 XL. *Deadpool was supposed to be unlockable at one point. *If Reptflux dies, his core will go out completely. Back to main article. Category:Trivia Sections